The Adventures Of Emmett
by nothingatlpersonal
Summary: Many strange adventures that Emmett gets himself into, bringing everyone else with him. Includes the first story: Emmett and the Monkey, and more to come if I get reviews!
1. Emmett and the Monkey, Chapter 1

Emmett POV

"YAY YAY YAY!!!" I clapped and shouted as Rosalie began to walk down the stairs. She looked at me like I was strange, why would she look at me like that? Anyway, today we were going to the zoo! I was very excited.

"Are you ready to go, Emmett?" My beautiful Rose asked me.

"Of course I am, Rose!" I replied.

She had a sort of worried look on her face. Why wasn't she looking as excited as I felt about going to the zoo? She then looked around the room at the others. Edward was sitting at the piano with Bella, Jasper was having a spaz attack at the PlayStation, mummy Esme was in the kitchen cooking for Bella, and daddy Carlisle was at the hospital. But where was Alice?

"Alice said she had some important things to do," Edward said.

Aw, but how long ago was that?

"Right after you convinced Rosalie to come to the zoo with you," Edward said again. He was starting to get annoying. Edward smiled and turned back to the piano.

Right after Rose decided to come with me? Hmm . . . I was hoping Alice would want to come, but something important came up when I wanted to go to the zoo . . . hmm.

"So is everyone sure that they don't want to come?"Rose asked around the room.

Everybody shook their heads at the same time. It looked funny.

Rosie sighed. "All right then, Emmett, let's go," she said.

"YAY YAY YAY!" I started clapping again.

We walked out to the garage together. I sat down in the driver's seat of her BMW. Today I was going to drive the cool red car. I sat there for two minutes, waiting for Rose to get in, but she didn't. I looked around for her. I peeked out my window, and there she was, standing at the window with her hands on her hips. She looked angry.

"Aw Rose! Can't I drive your car today?" I complained. I pushed out my bottom lip and widened my eyes.

All she did was glare at me.

"Fine." I got out of the car and got into the stupid passenger seat. Rose got in and sighed happily as she started the car and pulled out of the garage.

"Now Emmett, I don't want you running off without me when we get there, okay?" She raised an eyebrow at me. Jeez, who does she think she is, my mother?

I gave her a big, toothy smile. "Yes Rosalie," I said sweetly.

We reached the zoo and found a car park. The clouds were darker than usual today, so there weren't many people around. When we reached the desk to buy our tickets, the lady at the counter asked how many and all that usual she-bang. Then she asked a weird question.

"Will that be one adult and one child?" She asked.

I turned around and stared at her. Then I looked at Rose. What did I do? All I was doing was looking at the little fishies in the tank. They looked like they were sleeping, so I tapped on the glass to wake them up, it was the middle of the day after all. What was so wrong with that?

"Uhh," Rose said. What was she thinking? It wasn't that hard of a question to answer. "Umm . . . no, two adult tickets, please," she said. "Come on, Emmett."

"Yay!" I said as I jumped up and ran over to her side.

**Little did Rose know what she was getting herself into.**


	2. Emmett and the Monkey, Chapter 2

The first animal Rosie and I saw was the lions. We didn't look at them for long. We were only standing there for two minutes when Rose began to pull me away. But I wanted to play!

All the lions were sleeping, so I picked up a small rock and threw it at the biggest one in the cage. He got up quickly and ran over to where he must have thought the rock had come from. So, the lion went the completely opposite direction to where I was standing. Silly lion.

"No, Emmett!" Rose screamed.

"But Rose! I wanna play! I was just trying to wake him up!"I said. What was her problem?

"No, Emmett, you can't do that!" She pulled my arm really hard, but I didn't move a bit, because I'm the magnificent Emmett!

Silly, silly Rose. She thought I would get hurt if I went to play with the lions. I laughed really loud at this. "Aw, Rose. You don't have to worry about me getting hurt! You know that would never happen! I'm Emmett!" I puffed out my chest so my muscles would stand out more.

"No, Emmett, I mean you can't do that to these lions! Look!" She pointed to a group of men in funny hats walking towards us.

"Let's go!" Rosalie pulled my arm real hard again.

I pouted and followed her. "Fine." Why did Rose have to be so much of a sour sob?

Next we got to see the tigers, but we only stayed there for 10.54 seconds, which I know because I have SUPER VAMPIRE COUNTING POWERS! They weren't very interesting anyways, sleeping like the silly lions. Silly, silly lions.

Then we got to go in the big cage where all the pretty birds are! My beautiful Rose pointed out all the names of the birds she knew, which was lots 'cause she's my smarty Rose.

There was this one bird, I think it was called a pea . . . pea something. . A peacock! That's it! I had no idea why it had a silly name like that, but it had really big feathers coming out of its butt! They were blue, and green, and purple, all those pretty colours.

"Rose, look at all those feathers coming out of that peacock's butt!" I said to her.

Some little kids looked at me and laughed. I waved to them and smiled my favourite smile. Rosie rolled her eyes. Spoil sport.

The next animals we got to see were these big grey things, they were like . . . bigger than Edward's hair spike! And THAT, my friends, is BIG. I wonder if Rose noticed the same thing.

"Hey Rose, those things are so big! They're even bigger than Edward's hair spike!" I told her, pointing at the animals. They had really long noses.

Then, Rose burst out laughing, and didn't stop for about two minutes. When people began to stare, I whispered to her "Shh Rose! You're so embarrassing!" I pulled her away while she was still laughing her head off.

When we got to the next animal, Rose had finally finished laughing. I never found out what those long-nosed thingies were called. "Hey Rose, what were those things called back there, anyways?" I asked her. She would know because she's my SMART COOKIE!

She looked at me with her lips pressed together. Then, she burst out laughing again. NOW why was she laughing so much? I turned around and looked at the next animal . . .


End file.
